That One Boss Dog
by Professor Corcoran
Summary: This is a pleasing yet highly controversial retail of A Dog's Purpose Series, the series is in the point of view of Ethan, so sit back, relax, and enjoy reading.
1. Bailey Bailey Bailey

_**Hey guys, please not that this is my first ever FF / story, i have tremendous plans for this series, I'm just not good at conveying them. so please give as much feedback as necessary, and of course, stay tuned for more... Have Fun Reading**_

"Here… Bailey-Bailey-Bailey-Bailey…" Where did he go now, my goodness, Dad is going to be so angry if Bailey is going through his papers again. Like last time, he swallowed Dads best coin, right before one of the most important dinner parties of Dads career.

"Boss Dog! Get here now," I whisper abruptly, as I glare at him while he poops right in the middle of the neighbours drive way. "Boss Dog, you can't keep doing that, it's not very nice for me to clean up, like man, what else do you eat other than dog food?"

"C'mon Bailey, we have to go to Nan and Pa's for the summer again while Dad does those business trips and mum helps out at the Hospital, c'mon, its only for a few weeks, you need to get in the car now…"

Wow, our brand new Valiant Station already smells like Bailey, meh, the car will get air through those clean country roads, on the way to Nan & Pa's.

When we get there though I think its bath time…

Well, by now I think you have realised who Bailey is, but in case you were wondering, he's our red 'triever', and although he can be a bit of a mutt at times, he's an over enthusiastic, good dog. And I'm Ethan, an only child and my best friend is Boss Dog (Bailey). We do everything together, read comics, my favourite is _Capitan America_ , Baileys favourite is _Iron Man_. We also love to learn new tricks, our favourite is throwing a ball, and then jumping on top of me to catch it. We always impress mum when we do that one.

So now we are on our merry yet also very stinky way, Nan and Pa's Country farm, where we can let Boss Dog run ragged, he plays with all different animals there, the chickens, sheep and that Donkey; Nan and Pa, have had him since birth… Bailey loves new animals and they get on so well.

While on the 2 hour drive to the farm, Mum and Dad had another one of those disagreements, although this time it was more heated than the last. All the yelling caused Bailey to start barking out the window. maybe it is because of something outside, or maybe it is that we are just around the corner of Nan and Pa's house, but I think it is because of that loud fight mum and dad are having while getting to our new home for the next few months.

Lucky we have just arrived here, because I don't really feel like listening to this argument anymore. "c'mon bailey, lets go for a walk, and get away from mum and dad for a while" I whispered to bailey as we hoped out of the car. So bailey and I walked away from mum and dad, and away from Nan and Pa, and away from the fight they are having.

"here Bailey Bailey Bailey Bailey" as I abruptly walk away from the farm house and highly embarrassing parents. I take Bailey to do his business at the barn house, and then head down to the pond to see if bailey would go for a swim to calm down and they harder I tried the more he didn't want to go in, I even coached him with fake treats and that didn't even work. I didn't know what else to do. I carried him up the rickety end of the jetty thing and pushed him as hard as I could, to go for a swim of course, just as I pushed though, he moved out of the way, and consequently I fell in, and at that moment he jumped in with me.

That afternoon I laughed and laughed, we spent the rest of the afternoon getting out and jumping back in, and while doing all that, we forgot about all of the worries that had faced us through out the car trip up here, so for the 2 hours or so we were playing. The car trip was definitely worth it.


	2. Wander Lust

**Hey Guys, i am trying to post 1 chapter a week, please remember that i am new to this, please also leave as much feed back as necessary, im open to any plot ideas any of you have though of. please remember to have fun reading...**

Today I promised Bailey we would go adventuring, yesterday mum and dad went back home, so we sat around all day, but now that it's just Nan, Pa, Bailey and myself, we are raring to go.

"Come on Boss Dog, we need to eat something now, otherwise we will be hungry later, who knows where we could end up, and we certainly won't have food on us."

As Bailey finally finishes eating some breakfast, dog food that is. I put his leash in my bag just in case. And head off, with a simple "bye" to nan, and off we go. The 2 of us, alone, where we have never been before.

We don't have the chance to do this at home, mum is always watching over us like a hawk, so we normally play in the front or back yard.

"Why couldn't we live here all the time Bailey" while we are walking, he looks up to me as if to say, 'yeeeaaaahhh', "Like Bailey, there is so much for the both of us to do here; you and that donkey, me and all the farm equipment, not to mention the wide-open spaces, it would be great"

Now we are walking through that wheat field, I can see above the crop, but Bailey can't, every so often I can see him jump up to see where he is going, it's the funniest, yet cutest thing. I love having a dog, Bailey is the best thing that has happened to me.

We have finally reached the tyre swing, just on the other side of the wheat field, and just before the pond. The tyre swing in hooked up to an old willow tree. The tree is humongous, with its long green, tentacles. And leaves that look like little bugs.

This tree would make an awesome tree house, tree. When dad comes back to pick Bailey and me up, I will have to ask him to make us one. But it has, to have a ramp, so Bailey can get up there with me.

As Bailey and I trudge through the marsh, toward the pond, we spot a little shiny thing on the ground, Bailey is the first to notice it, he goes straight over to it and sniffs it out. As I trudge over closer to Bailey and that weird thing, I notice more shiny things sticking out of the mud. I go straight to Bailey who is almost stuck in the soft ground, He is still sniffing at the shiny thing. I stand next to Bailey and pick it up, its long and made of almost gold metal. And the smell burns my nose a little. I think I'll put it in my pocket, and take it back to Nan and Pa to have a look at.

The further we walk and the closer we get to the pond; the slower Bailey gets, he must need a drink. Luckily we will be at the pond in a sec.

"wow Bailey, what a hot day right…, I can feel the sun burning my neck, we should be at the pond in a second bud."

My favourite thing about this farm, is the fact we don't have to have Boss Dog on a leash, he can just roam free, with no limits.

"hey Bailey, look over there, it's the pond. Go get a drink bud, but make sure you don't drink to fast, Mum says you can get a tummy ache."

I don't think I have ever seen bailey run so fast just to get a drink of water.

I run after Bailey, and dump my towel on the wood jetty and jump straight in the water, it is the best feeling, to jump into cold water after a long HOT walk like we just had.

Bailey and I spent the rest of the afternoon in the water, we just didn't want to get out, we were having so much fun, Bailey and Me, I don't know what I would do without him.

We lost track of time, playing in the pond. Pa actually had to come and get us from the pond so that we could be home in time for dinner. He said we were gonna have my favourite, lasagne, yum…

"today was a good day wasn't it Bailey, we had so much fun, we also found the perfect place for a tree house and we found a weird shiny long thing."

Now that Bailey and I are in bed, we are laying under the covers, and I'm reading Bailey his favourite comic; Iron man. Whenever I make the funny noises that and in the comics, bailey barks at me, he must be having so much fun.

On the front of his favourite comic, it says;

Tony Stark has vanished! The mystery deepens as Starks friends and foes must decide, finally, who will wield the power of Iron Man! All the contenders are in position, and all the armor is polished. There can only be one Armored Avenger! The path to the most startling Iron Man story ever begins here!

I think that might be his favourite part, his tail goes nuts every time I read it… Good Night Boss Dog…


	3. A Different Direction

**Hey Guys, im really proud of this chapter, i feel like i can relate to it well, even though it happened in a 7 year olds life. Hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writting it. So sit back, relax & read away.**

It's a dark and gloomy day today, it has been for the past few days. Bailey and I have been stuck inside since it started raining, so we don't get colds, ph. we won't get cold, we will be running. Anyways, bailey and I will start going crazy soon if we stay in this tiny farm house for much longer.

Bailey is laying on his bed, and I have just finished lunch, Nan is washing up, while Pa is clearing the table. You can probably tell that nothing is going on right…

After everything is cleaned up, I go upstairs and start playing with army men, that Nan and Pa gave me for my Birthday last year, they are little and kinda an ashy green, with big bottoms on them so they can stand up. They are so fun to play with, I just have to keep Bailey away from them, he might run away with them, or worse eat them.

I decided to use the long shiny thing Bailey found the other day, as a space ship cause it is long shiny and has a point on it. I think the Army men would be able to defeat what ever comes out of it.

While Bailey is running around outside, with the donkey of course. I line up all my Army men, with the Private and General in front of all the troops.

The troops are circling around the weird spaceship, they are all really scared cause they have never seen anything like what they are seeing right in front of them now. The private decides to call in the soundwave machine, which is my old play phone that has tiny red wheels, blue eyes and a wide cheesy grin, and you can pretend to call people using the rotary.

Once the soundwave machine arrives, the circle of men splits while the machine manoeuvres through the immense crowds of army men. They then resume the circle once it file through. The machine stops once it stands next to the spaceship, and offloads the weapon of soundwave destruction.

At that moment my play is interrupted, by a big footed, denim overall wearing Grandpa, that grabs my hand, and grabs my spaceship and walks me downstairs to Nan.

"look what he is playing with Fran" Pa bellows, as he holds out his hand towards Nan…

"what, what is it" Nan concern-ly asks, as she walks towards Pa and I…

"look Fran!, It's a bullet, A bullet!" Pa yells across the room…

"A 338 Lapua, to be exact" Pa exclaims, feeling slightly proud of himself…

Nan exclaims "that good you know what it is" in a very sarcastic way…

As she says this, she turns towards me and gently says to me…

"now hun, did you know what that was"

"no I didn't Nan, I just began to play with it, like it was a spaceship" I replied in complete obliviousness…

The second I said that to nan, she turned straight to Pa, saying very sternly, "right now that he has said that, you can let go of that grip of his wrist, your hurting the poor boy. And also, he probably found this by the pond, where you and your buddy's go shooting ducks, so ultimately who's fault is it ?"

Pa replied with a nervous and guilty, "mine dear" as he releases his grip

"good, im glad you realised" in a sort of harsh tone, with a hint of sarcasm…

As I am left to walk back up to my room, I hear Nan saying to Pa under her breath, "if he is going to spend more time here, you cant do anymore shooting, don't u remember what happened with his mother and her friends…"

Once again, my mind is left to wonder about what has been happened in the past, or what is going to happen in the future.

Lucky I have Bailey with me, he doesn't make me wonder like everyone else does. Instead, he gives me ease of mind.


End file.
